Vacances charolaises
by Hermystic
Summary: Lily Luna passe des vacances en France au domaine des Delacour. Gabrielle passe du temps avec elle pour apprendre à la connaitre.
1. Se parler

**Titre :** Vacances Charolaises

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K

 **Pairing :** Gabrielle/Lily (relation familiale)

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Tout le reste est à JKR !

 **Notes :** Bonjouur ! J'ai écrit ce petit texte au cours de la 100ème Nuit du FoF sur le thème **Charolais**. Nous avions la contrainte de glisser trois mots en langues étrangère. Cette contrainte se retrouve surtout dans la deuxième partie de ce mini two-shot ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Même si Gabrielle appréciait le calme de sa vie en France, elle était toujours ravie de voir les enfants de la belle-famille de sa sœur ainsi que ses nièces et son neveu. Il y avait toujours beaucoup d'activités qui étaient organisées avec eux et cela permettait aux Anglais de découvrir un peu son beau pays. La petite sœur de Fleur guettait les goûts des uns et des autres. De cette manière, elle pouvait aider les parents à organiser des vacances qui conviendraient au plus grand nombre. Pourtant, parmi tout ce petit monde, Lily Luna était la seule à ne rien faire ce qui intrigua Gabrielle. La blonde se décida à aller voir la benjamine de la famille Potter.

« Hey, Lily, tu ne t'amuses pas avec les autres ? demanda Gabrielle en anglais en s'installant à côté d'elle.

\- J'ai pas envie de jouer, répondit Lily.

\- Alors … Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui te ferait envie ? questionna encore une fois la blonde qui avait pris l'habitude de parler dans la langue de la belle-famille de sa sœur quand ils étaient tous réunis.

\- J'ai envie d'être au calme et d'être libre de mes mouvements, murmura la jeune fille.

\- C'est sûr que c'est difficile avec autant de monde, commenta sa tante par alliance.

\- De toute manière, personne ne me comprend, murmura l'enfant.

\- Si, moi, je te comprends, répondit Gabrielle, j'ai beau apprécié l'ensemble de ta famille, cela fait toujours bizarre d'avoir autant de bruits autour de soi et puis … Avec ma sœur, nous avons plusieurs années de différence du coup … C'est comme si j'avais grandi seule, sans personne autour de moi, avoua-t-elle à sa nièce de cœur, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de partir pour la journée rien que nous deux ? lança-t-elle brusquement après quelques instants de silence.

\- Ben … Si mes parents sont d'accord … » fit timidement Lily avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

Gabrielle se leva et invita Lily à la suivre. Les deux filles cherchèrent Ginny et Harry. Elles les trouvèrent installés à une table en train de siroter un sirop à la menthe.

« Harry ? Ginny ? Est-ce que vous pensez que je peux emmener Lily dans une balade dans la région ? demanda Gabrielle en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa nièce de cœur.

\- Hé bien du moment que vous êtes prudentes … Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, répondit Ginny.

\- Et vous rentrez pour le diner ! Je crois qu'il y aura une excellente viande charolaise, renchérit Ron.

\- Je crois qu'ils ont tout dit, fit Harry amusé par la pique de son beau-frère.

\- Merci ! » firent en chœur les deux filles.

Toutes les deux prirent quelques affaires pour la journée dont de quoi boire ainsi que des en-cas. Une fois prêtes et chaussées convenablement pour la balade, elles sortirent du domaine de la famille Delacour et se retrouvèrent dans la campagne bourguignonne. La plaine était suffisamment vaste pour accueillir une telle demeure offrant ainsi suffisamment d'intimité à l'ensemble de la famille sorcière.

* * *

Je poste de suite la deuxième partie !


	2. Se balader

**Titre :** Vacances Charolaises

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K

 **Pairing :** Gabrielle/Lily (relation familiale)

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Tout le reste est à JKR !

 **Notes :** Bonjouur ! J'ai écrit ce petit texte au cours de la 100ème Nuit du FoF sur le thème **C'est pas ma faute**. Nous avions la contrainte de commencer par la fin d'un autre texte écrit au court de la Nuit. Ici, c'est la fin d'un drabble qui finissait par "Personne ne le sait" que j'ai adapté pour que ça colle à ce nouveau texte ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Personne ne savait exactement où elles allaient parce que Gabrielle était restée très vague sur la destination de leur balade. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils comprennent qu'elles n'allaient pas loin au bout du compte. Heureusement pour elle, la confiance était de mise dans la famille. Autrement, elle ne donnait pas chère de sa peau ! Bras dessus, bras dessous, les deux filles s'engagèrent sur le chemin de randonnée qui passait non loin du domaine. Lily fut surprise par les vastes étendues qui s'offraient à elle dès la sortie du domaine. Gabrielle se mit à rire ce qui fit naitre une mine penaude sur le visage de sa nièce.

« C'est pas ma faute ! s'insurgea Lily, je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir autant de plat d'un coup ! D'habitude, il y a toujours un plan d'eau, une vallée ou une montagne pour couper les plaines, fit-elle en continuant de décrire son pays.

\- Je sais, ne t'en fais pas, je me souviens encore de mes brefs séjours en Angleterre, fit Gabrielle en souriant.

\- _Pardon tata_ , fit alors Lily en français.

\- _Excusée très chère nièce !_ » répondit Gabrielle dans la même langue le plus sérieusement du monde.

Elles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Ce n'était pas tout à fait leurs liens familiaux mais cela les amusait de se considérer comme telles. S'éloignant de plus en plus de la demeure familiale, elles se mirent à deviser sur divers sujets qui ne tournaient pas autour de la famille. Cela faisait du bien à Lily qui était parfois étouffée par le poids de ses origines familiales. La discussion se faisait à moitié en anglais et à moitié en français. Elles faisaient parfois des pauses pour apprécier la vue qui s'offrait à elles. Gabrielle, qui venait à toutes les vacances scolaires, ne se lassait pas du paysage même si elle le connaissait par cœur depuis le temps.

« **¿** **Te gusta ?** fit subitement Gabrielle en espagnol.

\- **¡** **Si !** fit Gabrielle.

\- Tu comprends aussi l'espagnol ? demanda la blonde, surprise, en se tournant vers la plus jeune.

\- J'adore les langues, je fais tout ce que je peux pour en apprendre, dit modestement Lily.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais cela … répondit doucement Gabrielle.

\- Pas grand monde le sait en fait … avoua la benjamine de la famille Potter en détournant le visage, gênée.

\- Pourtant, c'est génial ! En plus, tu pourrais avoir accès à des livres de magie en langues étrangères ! s'exclama une Gabrielle enthousiaste, tu aimerais en faire ton métier plus tard ? interrogea-t-elle, curieuse.

\- _Ja !_ » lança Lily en allemand d'une voix taquine.

Gabrielle soupira de désespoir mais continua à alterner le français et l'anglais afin qu'elles puissent évoluer dans l'apprentissage de leurs langues respectives. Elles n'hésitaient pas à s'interroger l'une l'autre sur le paysage charollais qui les entourait. Elle savait que le fait de voir les éléments cités en vrai allait les aider. De cette manière, elles déambulèrent toute la journée faisant régulièrement des pauses pour boire et manger jusqu'à ce que le soleil décline. Ce fut l'heure pour elles de rentrer à la maison. Elles rentrèrent de façon plus légère ce qui n'était pas une sinécure vue le poids que Lily portait sur ses épaules quand elles étaient parties. En voyant cela, Gabrielle était plus qu'heureuse de lui avoir proposée cette balade dans la campagne environnante et espérait lui proposer d'autres promenades au cours de l'été. Parce qu'au final, cela leur faisait du bien, à toutes les deux.

* * *

A bientôt !


End file.
